


It's All For You

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [666]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Devotion, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series, Power Dynamics, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "My life is yours.  I serve at the pleasure of the Beast."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 1471  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: "My life is yours. I serve at the pleasure of the Beast."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place within a couple of hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is it. The final fic in this project. The culmination of seven months of planning and creating 666 works to celebrate this phenomenal show. I admit to tearing up while writing it. It's a really emotional thing for me, knowing that I was able to follow through on my project. And I needed to end the whole series where it began, with Ann and Damien. There was no other way to do it.
> 
> That said, let me just say that this fic is probably the most canon-compliant and darkest Damien Thorn I have written in this whole project. I was intending to go so much farther and actually have him make Ann go through with his request, but something stopped me. I choose to think that was the remnants of Damien's humanity shining through.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"I am the journey. I am the destination. I am the hell…"_  
\-- [ elegyforadream](http://elegyforadream.tumblr.com/post/136786747832/i-am-the-journey-i-am-the-destination-i-am-the)

 

"You told me earlier that you've never lied to me. Is that true?"

His words startle her enough to jump and spin around to face him. There's something in the air tonight, something off kilter about him, and it sets her nerves on edge. She takes a deep breath and smooths a hand down her blazer in an attempt to calm herself.

"Yes, it is," she replies in a steady tone. "I have never once lied to you from the first moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago. I would sooner die than lie to you, Damien."

He nods slowly and comes closer to her. She resists the visceral urge to step back, never one to shrink from the promises made on her very soul to serve him and the Power that created him. He keeps moving forward, and she can see the way the blood has dried on his face, bits of brains and grass sticking in a macabre art mask. Open scratches and slices stand out on his pale chest through the sweatshirt gaping open. His nostrils flare and that sensation that there is something _more_ to him than she's used to hits her again.

"Good." He stands so close to her now, she can feel the heat of him through her own clothes. "If I _ever_ find out that you've lied to me or tried to control me like John Lyons did, I will tear you apart with my bare hands and choke you on your own blood. Are we clear?"

She has to swallow twice before she can answer, caught up in the unnamable emotions roiling in his eyes. "Crystal clear, Damien. My life is yours. I serve at the pleasure of the Beast."

A slow, sinister smile curls up the corners of his lips as he leans in closer to murmur in her ear, "Prove it."

Her heart leaps into her throat, and her eyes flutter shut at the almost sensual tone. "Anything. Just tell me what you want."

Damien steps back and begins to pace around her. She remains in place, despite the overwhelming urge to track his movements. When he stops after three revolutions, he's directly in front of her again. She stares up into eyes that she doesn't quite recognize. He reaches forward to grip her left hand that still clutches the dagger she has owned and maintained for so long. Her arm goes limp as he wraps his hand around hers and raises it up between them.

"You offered me the chance to die, to throw away my destiny, with this very dagger. You didn't want to do it, but you were willing to do my bidding if I requested it."

"Yes, I did. And I still would. All that I am is yours to command. I love you, Damien, and I will do _anything_ for you."

That smile appears again, this time baring his teeth the slightest bit, and he chuckles. "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that." When she nods mutely, body trembling slightly from the intensity of her emotions, he squeezes her hand. "You know, when I accepted my fate to save Simone, my father made sure that I was cognizant of some very interesting information about you, Ann. I want to see the scars."

"I--"

"Oh no, not yet. Not here. It would do you and your position no favors if the faithful saw you compromised." He stares at her as she nods slowly, then releases her hand. "Follow me."

He doesn't wait for Ann to respond before turning around to walk away, barking orders at the soldiers, who respond as if he's always been in charge of them. She follows after him, gripping both daggers tightly. She can't find Simone or Shay, but has heard Damien's orders to get both to safety in the cloisters. The raw power exuding from him is stronger than anything she ever imagined it could be. She feels faint with the exhilaration that everything she's worked for practically her entire life has come to fruition.

Damien leads her through the dormitory and up to the room where the nun once stayed, where her daughter's remains were last laid out. She doesn't want to step into that room again. It's too soon to be facing the devastation of that loss. But as Damien motions for her to enter before him, she offers a curt nod and does as instructed. He steps in and closes the door behind him, leaning against it.

"Have a seat, Ann. We have something to discuss and then you have a… _presentation_ for me." 

That predatory smirk is on his face again, and all she can do is nod and sink into the chair she'd sat in the last time she was in this room. He walks over to look at the blood on the bedding, then grabs the towel soaked in the nun's blood. Sniffing at it, he sits in the other chair and glances around the room again.

"This is pretty lavish for a cleric's cell, don't you think?"

"There has always been the taint of corruption within the Church," she replies, voice a little huskier than expected. "You and I both know that."

He nods slowly. "This is very true. There are a number of things that I now know." He glances back at the pillow. "I bet I could bring her back for you."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Veronica," he replies, meeting her curious gaze. "Given that I have accepted who and what I am, I'm sure I could make some sort of deal with my father to bring my sister back. Isn't that how you both saw her? My younger, unremarkable sister?"

"I never--"

"Ah-ah-ah! What did I say about lying, Ann?"

She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. "I wanted more for her, but you were the primary focus. She hated you for it, hated _me_ more."

An uncomfortably familiar silence falls over them for a moment or two before Damien speaks. "And yet, if I said I could do it for you, you wouldn't ask me to bring her back, would you?"

"The Power wants what it wants. Veronica was wanted, and I won't go against the Power in this."

Pursing his lips, Damien nods at her words. "More painful truth from you. This must be agony to sit here where your daughter bled out while hostage to the nun that tried to remove my birthright from me." When Ann nods, he makes a soft sound that could almost be seen as sympathy. "I am sorry for your loss, Ann. I never met her ,but it's clear that she was important to you."

"It's a devastating blow to lose a child, but I will grieve and learn to move on. I have you and your ascendancy to deal with now."

"Spoken like a true servant. I approve." He stands and holds out his hand. Without hesitation, she relinquishes control of both daggers, feeling oddly naked without them. As he moves back to the bed, Damien says, "Show me the scars. In fact, I'd like you to show me what you did in my bathroom that night."

Ann swallows thickly. "Damien, I--"

"It would be much easier if you were in a skirt, wouldn't it?" he asks, smoothing cutting her off. "And probably not when you're grieving for your daughter. I'm going to offer you a reward, Ann, since you didn't request resurrecting Veronica." He moves to stand in front of her and stares down at her, giving her the distinct feeling that she is little more than prey to the ultimate predator right now. Leaning in closer, he murmurs in her ear again, breath wafting against her cheek. "You don't have to show me your scars tonight, but if you hesitate the next time I ask, there will be consequences." As he speaks, his hand moves up to wrap around her throat, squeezing just enough to make breathing difficult for her. "Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes, Damien," she rasps out, eyes fluttering shut again as his grip tightens even more. "I l-live to serve."

He continues with his pressure just a bit longer before releasing her and standing again. "That's what I like to hear." He drops the daggers into her lap. "Guard those with your life. I think it's time we go out and say something to the faithful masses that have come to worship."

"As you wish, Damien," Ann replies, standing on wobbly legs as she tries to control her breathing again. It takes a moment, but by the time he starts to walk out of the room, she's as close to normal as she can be, given the circumstances. "It's all for you."


End file.
